


Mint Chocolatechip

by Houndsof221b



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndsof221b/pseuds/Houndsof221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Rebecca both grab for the last pint of ice cream at the supermarket and end up arguing over it. <br/>(AU - sort of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint Chocolatechip

Thank God for 24 hours stores.   
That's what both Wes and Rebecca were thinking as they strolled through the store.   
They were both here for the same thing, yet for different reasons. 

Wes was already bent over the freezer looking for his favourite ice cream, mint chocolatechip, when someone else pushed him slightly aside and also grabbed for an ice cream.   
Right when he spotted his choice and was about to pull it out of the freezer he noticed the other hand grabbing it too.   
Together they pulled it out and then they just looked at each other for a second.   
The other person was a girl with black hair and dark eye make-up and she seemed oddly familiar.   
„So you're gonna let go or what?“, she then said, raising her eyebrows and tugging lightly on the ice cream tub.   
Wes took a look into the freezer if there was another one in there, but it seemed like this was the last one.   
“This is the last one.”, he then stated, still holding on to the ice cream.   
“Yeah and I want it.”, she simply said, not caring if she came off as rude.   
“But I want it too, it's my favourite.”, he gave a slight pull and his fingers cold were already really cold now.  
“Dude, I grabbed it first I really need it right now.”  
“Uhm, no, I already had my hand in the freezer when you pushed yourself in there.”, Wes tried to stay calm.   
“Whatever man, but I'm on my period and I'm really craving mint chocolatechip ice cream so give it to me!”, she now grabbed it with both hands and tugged on it harder.   
Wes was a little thrown off by that “too-much-information”-information, but quickly recovered and said: “And I have been studying for hours now for law school and I need my favourite ice cream!”  
He was also not one to fight and usually he gave in to avoid confrontation, but he just so stressed out by exams and school that he just really wanted his favourite ice cream to relax.   
Wes now pulled on the ice cream tub and when he saw that the girl lowered her head and opened her mouth, he realized that she was about to bite him, so he quickly let go to avoid getting bitten.  
“Okay, you can have it.”, he then just said and turned around to walk away and maybe look in another store for his favourite.   
“So you're just gonna give up now?”, he then heard the girl say and when he turned around he saw that she was walking behind him.   
“You were about to bite me, so yes, I give up.”, he simply stated and kept on walking.   
“Yeah sorry about that.”, she quickly mumbled.   
“Aren't you the guy that lives across me now?”   
Wes had kept on walking but now he stopped and turned around him.   
That's why she seemed so familiar. She lived in the same building and only two apartments away.   
The reason he didn't recognize her immediately was that he had only seen her twice really quickly before she disappeared behind her door.   
“Yes, I am. And if you don't mind, I'll go look for my ice cream somewhere else now.”  
Wes was about to walk out the store when Rebecca yelled after him.   
“If you want we can share? I mean I'm not that greedy.”, she joked.  
“Alright, okay, why not.”, he sighed and then walked back to where Rebecca stood.   
“Cool, and if you could maybe pay? Cause I'm really broke at the moment.”, she said and handed him the ice cream.  
“Sure.”, he sighed again and then went to the cashier. 

Even though Wes didn't like to admit it, there was something about her that he liked.


End file.
